1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a method of discharging fluid from a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers are one example of liquid ejecting apparatuses. JP-A-2011-62858 discloses an exemplary ink jet printer in which a filter is provided in an ink supply passage.
In an ink jet printer as described above, if foreign matter, such as solids or bubbles, is accumulated in a filter provided in a liquid supply passage, a pressure loss in the liquid supply passage may increase, thus prohibiting a sufficient amount of liquid from being supplied through this passage. This disadvantage may occur in not only printers that eject inks to print an image but also most of other liquid ejecting apparatuses in which liquid to be ejected is supplied through a passage.